1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to an on-die termination circuit of a semiconductor apparatus and a control method of the same.
2. Related Art
In general, when signals transmitted through a bus line having predetermined impedance are input to another bus line having different impedance, a signal loss occurs. Therefore, impedance needs to match between the two bus lines in order to reduce the signal loss, which is called on-die termination.
As shown in FIG. 1, an on-die termination apparatus according to the related art includes a plurality of on-die termination blocks 10.
The number of on-die termination blocks 10 may be determined according to the number of input signals to a semiconductor apparatus. For example, if the number of input signals is sixteen, the number of on-die termination blocks 10 is also correspondingly sixteen.
Each of the on-die termination blocks 10 includes a plurality of drivers. Each of the drivers has a fixed resistance value such as 60Ω, 120Ω, or 240Ω. An offset of the resistance value of each driver is compensated by a termination code “CODE<0:4>.”
The resistance value of the on-die termination block may be selected by selectively operating the plurality of drivers.
The above-mentioned on-die termination circuit of the semiconductor apparatus, according to the related art, includes a large number of drivers in order to implement various resistance values. In particular, since the drivers having the resistance values 120Ω and 240Ω occupy areas larger than the driver having 60Ω, the area of a data output driving circuit in the semiconductor apparatus increases, resulting in a reduction in layout margin.